Procedures performed within an intra-cavity space, such as but not limited to surgical and/or diagnostic procedures, typically involve inserting a device that includes one or more instruments, such as clamps, blades, and/or scissors, into a cavity, such as an abdominal cavity. The instruments introduced into the cavity are typically manipulated directly or indirectly by an operator, such as a surgeon, from outside of the cavity. To ensure proper manipulation of the inserted instruments, illumination of at least a portion of the cavity is required. The inserted device generally includes an integral light source through-which and/or around-which the instruments are positioned. Such integral light sources can be problematic under some circumstances, such as when one or more of the instruments undesirably obstruct a portion of the light emanating from the integral light source. In some instances, the integral light source is capable of illuminating only an area forward of the insertable device, rather than a broader area.
It would be desirable to develop insertable lighting devices that can be inserted separately from insertable devices that include one or more instruments. It would be further desirable that such newly developed insertable lighting devices be capable of illuminating a broad area or a plurality of areas within the cavity.